This invention relates to a portable baby bed having sidewalls and two hoods which can be used alone or in conjunction with each other.
Baby carriers of different sizes and configuration are known in the prior art. For example, in one earlier invention a baby carrier has a hood an integral blanket which zips closed to cover a carried infant. One additional carrier discloses a plastic frame and a resilient mesh material for supporting the infant.
Another carrier discloses a carry cot with a collapsible frame and a pair of carry handles.
Still another infant carrier has a hood at one end and a pair of carry straps.
Infant or baby carrier are disclosed in a variety of configurations and sizes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,358 to Neils discloses a baby carrier which has a hood and an integral blanket which zips closed to cover a carried infant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,634 to Diedrich et al. discloses a carrier with a plastic frame and a resilient mesh material for supporting an infant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,760 to Kassal discloses a carry cot with a collapsible frame and a pair of carry handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,056 to Carmichael discloses an infant carrier that has a hood at one end and a pair of carry straps.
In the present invention a portable baby bed has sidewalls and two hoods which can be used alone or in conjunction with each other to fully enclose the bed all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to a portable baby or infant carrier that has sidewalls and two hoods which can be used alone or in conjunction with each other to fully enclose the bed.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved portable baby carrier that has protective hoods and sidewalls wherein the hoods may be individual or collectively closed or opened.
Another object is to provide for such a carrier where there is a soft bottom protected from wetting or stains and pockets both inside and outside the carrier.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.